Harry Potter and the Destruction of Azkaban
by Paracelsus
Summary: Chps. 1-7 Revised, 8 coming soon-Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year. The destruction of Azkaban will keep the entire wizarding world on its toes. How will Harry cope with all the things happening?
1. Unexpected Disappointment

*NOTE* I was having writer's block and decided to re-read my story to get an idea of where to go to next. In doing so I found that some of the subject matter did not match and would not match the story line. Therefore some slight changes have been made to Chapters 1-7. Thanks for reading! And PLEASE help me out if you see something wrong or not matching the story line. Thanks Again!

  


Chapter 1: Unexpected Disappointment 

The shadows disappeared from the house of Number Four Privet Drive as the sun slowly crept up from the east. Harry Potter woke with a start. Hedwig, his snowy owl, was dragging her beak back and forth against the bars of her cage. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. He stood up and stretched with a loud yawn. He could hear his aunt in the kitchen clanking plates as she prepared breakfast. Harry had been sixteen for one whole day and was ready to start his second without any problems. He was about to let Hedwig out of her cage when there was a knock at his door. 

"Come in," Harry said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. No one had ever knocked before entering his room before.

"Good morning, Harry," Dudley said with a slight smile. He was a skinny boy who had lost a lot of weight after a vigorous diet that his school, Smeltings Academy, made him do because he was overweight. "Just thought I'd come and tell you that breakfast is almost ready." 

Dudley had been nice to Harry ever since an incident with a few ravenous dogs. Dudley was playing in the back yard when three large German shepherds jumped over the bushes with bared teeth. Harry, even though underage, was outside with his wand at his side, reading one of his school books. When Harry had heard the dogs, he picked up his wand and ran in front of Dudley. He yelled _Flipendo _and orange sparks flew from his wand and sent the dogs flying over the bushes from which they came. Harry had been warned by the Ministry of Magic, again, that he had broken two laws: underage magic and magic in the presence of a muggle. Mr. Weasley, Harry's best friend's father, smoothed things over with the Ministry and had the report disposed of; he had told the Ministry that it was a life threatening situation and they had agreed. 

Because of this act of heroism, the Dursleys gave Harry permission to speak of his kind but only to them; he was still never to mention it to the neighbors. Even Dudley began to befriend Harry and treat him more like a brother. 

"Thanks," Harry said returning the smile. "I'll be down in a minute, I just have to let Hedwig out."

"Can I do it?" Dudley had asked. "I think it's time I started helping you with her. That way my dad wouldn't yell at you all the time about the noise she makes."

"Sure," Harry said with a shocked look. "You can just let her out and then I'll meet you down stairs." He left as Dudley let Hedwig out of her cage. 

Harry ran into his uncle in the hallway. Uncle Vernon was a large man with barely any neck and a large mustache that practically covered his mouth. 

"Get out of my way, boy," Uncle Vernon said in his usual tone towards Harry. Harry stepped aside as Dudley came out of Harry's room.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded and they walked quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia, a tall, skinny woman with a lot of neck and beady eyes, was placing plates of food on the dining room table. Uncle Vernon took his place at the table and picked up his newspaper and began to read. Dudley and Harry sat at the table beside each other; it used to be that Dudley took up one whole side of the table. 

The sound of the post entering the house through the slot could be heard from the kitchen. 

"Go get the post, boy," Uncle Vernon said from behind the paper. Harry knew he was talking about him. 

"I'll go and get it, dad," Dudley said as he got up from the table and left the kitchen.

Dudley returned moments later and placed the post on the edge of the table by Uncle Vernon and sat back down. He passed a letter to Harry under the table. Harry saw that it was his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his school. Harry was excited to be entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. 

"Marge is coming down in a week, Petunia," Uncle Vernon said putting down his paper and picking up a postcard. "Says she'll only come if the boy is out of the house." Harry and Dudley chuckled as the recalled the last time Aunt Marge had visited. 

It was right before Harry's third year of Hogwarts. Aunt Marge had had a few too many drinks and began insulting Harry's dead parents. Not meaning to, Harry had blown Aunt Marge up like a big balloon.

"I can go stay with Ron and his family," Harry suggested, but thought it was a bad idea to say this once he saw his uncle flinch. 

"And how shall they get you this time?" he asked with fury. "Using the fireplace again I suppose. What's wrong with their lot? Can't they afford cars, or are they too good for them?" 

He had done it. Harry's face went red with anger. "They don't need cars when they have many other ways of transportation." Harry said a bit louder than he intended. "They don't even like the muggle ways like _you_!" Harry knew he had told a bit of a lie; Mr. Weasley was fascinated with the muggle lifestyle. Harry noticed that he had struck a vein with Uncle Vernon.

"I don't care what you are," Uncle Vernon shouted. "Abnormal or not, you shall not speak to me with such disrespect." 

"I want to go too," Dudley said calmly. Uncle Vernon stopped shouting and glared at Dudley. "You, go write to these people and tell them you are coming, but not by the fireplace. There's got to be another way to send you. As for you," he pointed a fat finger at Dudley, "you will not be going. What is this rubbish of wanting to mix with their kind? If I hear one more word of any abnormalities come out of your mouth–"

Harry did not stay to listen to Uncle Vernon finish his statement; he was too excited about leaving for the Burrow. He ran up to his room, grabbed his eagle quill and some parchment, and began to write. He asked, rather than told, if he could come and stay at the Burrow until the start of term; he felt it rude to say he was coming without their permission. Conveniently, Hedwig had flown in at the same time he had finished writing the letter.

"Would you mind taking a letter to Ron for me?" Harry asked her as she began to drink some water from inside her cage. Hedwig hooted cheerfully, so Harry took that as a sign for yes. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her soar out of the window. He already knew that Mrs. Weasley would let him come no matter what.

"Harry, want to come and play my Playstation with me?" Dudley asked as he peered into Harry's room. Harry nodded and they both ran to get the first player controller. Harry spent most of the rest of the day with Dudley playing video games, until it was time for dinner. The conversation was light until Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry.

"So, have you heard from those people?" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Not yet," said Harry who wish he had. "It's not like Hedwig can get there that fast. Even if she did, it would take her time to get back because she must rest first."

"Can I have an owl dad?" Dudley asked. "You know, so I can write to Harry while he's away at his school."

Uncle Vernon looked very angry and Aunt Petunia looked as though she could have fainted. "I will not have another annoying pest like that bloody bird under my roof!" he shouted. "How dare you ask for such a thing! Have you been using you-know-what on him?" He turned his angry face around to Harry. "Boy, I promise if you have, you will regret it!"

"I haven't done anything!" Harry spat in his defense. "You know I'm not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon flinched. Even though he had given Harry permission to speak like that, he still hated it. "Have you seen any owls come in to deliver a letter to me about it?"

"Vernon, please," Aunt Petunia pleaded. "If my little Duddy wants an owl, why can't we get him one?" 

"Go to your room!" Uncle Vernon finally snapped. "Both of you! Your aunt and I must discuss important matters.

Harry and Dudley ran up to Harry's room and quickly shut the door. They both leaned against the door in hopes of hearing Uncle Vernon's shouts, but they could not. Harry looked at the window and wished that Hedwig was back from Ron's.

"I wish they would lighten up about you and magic," said Dudley grumpily. "After the way you saved me, you'd think they would lighten up. That's all I'm saying." Harry could not help but give a chuckle.

"You don't have to stick up for me all the time, Dudley," Harry said. 

"I know," Dudley replied as he stared out the window into the starry night sky. "But it's not fair. You don't get pressured into being perfect the way I do. You get to go off for a year and have fun. Smeltings isn't that fun anymore. Hey! Isn't that Hedwig?" 

Harry looked out into the night sky. A silhouette was flying closer towards Harry's window. It did not look like Hedwig, but he thought it must be because it was dark outside. Dudley happened to be right. Hedwig came flying into Harry's room and landed on his bed.

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry said untying the letter from her leg. He opened it and read it aloud so that Dudley could hear.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm really sorry but you can't come stay with us! We're not at the Burrow. Charlie invited us to come visit him in Romania, so we decided to go. I'm really sorry and hope that the muggles are treating you fairly. Well, Charlie's about to show us where he let Norbert loose! Maybe I can find him! Wouldn't that just make Hagrid's day if I told him Norbert was doing fine? Maybe we can arrange a day to meet at Diagon Alley? Owl me back later!_

_ Ron _

"I don't believe it," Harry said with a sigh. "Ron's not at home!" 

"What are you going to do?" Dudley asked. "Aunt Marge won't like you staying here with her. Maybe if I talk dad into letting you stay..."

"I guess," said Harry with sadness in his eyes. "Or maybe I can take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and just stay there until school. Besides," he glanced at his trunk, "I need some more money to buy my new supplies. These books all sound thick and expensive." He looked down at his school supply list.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Dudley told him. "Dad wouldn't really kick you out of the house, at least I don't think he would." He gave a weak smile before he said goodnight to Harry and went to his own room. 

"Oh, Hedwig," Harry sighed, "what are we going to do? Aunt Marge doesn't like me. Uncle Vernon said every time she sees a balloon she freaks out. I guess the Ministry didn't modify her memory too well." Hedwig hooted softly. 

Harry stood up and went to change into his pajamas. When he had changed, he sat on his bed and stared out the window. 

"If only I could live with Sirius and not have to stay here with these muggles," he said yawning as he laid down and fell fast asleep. 


	2. Flight of the Hippogriff

Chapter 2: Flight of the Hippogriff

The next week was not Harry's best. Once he told Uncle Vernon about not being able to go to Ron's house, he, Uncle Vernon, almost threw Harry through a window.

"Of all the luck!" Uncle Vernon had shouted at Harry. "I bet they knew you would be writing them to come and visit, so they decided to just go on this excursion just so _you _couldn't stay with them! The nerve of those–those–those people!"

Harry did not even try to make a good defense towards his uncle; he thought it best not to. Instead, Harry had went up to his room to make sure all his school supplies were all packed and out of the way. Aunt Petunia had suggested that Dudley, since so fond of Harry, sleep in Harry's room and allow Aunt Marge to sleep in his room. Uncle Vernon had agreed on only one condition.

"You shall not mention anything about your abnormality to my son while he is in your room! Do I make myself clear?" 

Harry had agreed not to say anything; Dudley was even happy about "camping" with Harry in Harry's room. 

"We can do all sorts of things!" Dudley said with excitement upon hearing the news.

The day for Aunt Marge to arrive came quicker than Harry had wanted. Uncle Vernon had pulled out his old dinner suit; he had to take Dudley to get refitted for his because his old ones were completely to big. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen all afternoon preparing dinner in her red polka dot dinner dress. Harry was in his normal clothes and stayed mostly in his room. 

Harry could hear his uncle and cousin returning as Aunt Petunia shouted joyously about Dudley's new clothes. 

"Boy, get down here!" Harry heard his uncle shout from the kitchen. Harry immediately went down to him; he felt there was no reason to anger his uncle so close to the start of the school term. Uncle Vernon had the habit of trying all means possible to keep Harry from returning to Hogwarts. 

"Marge will be here in a few minutes." Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry. "We have done everything imaginable to try and get you out of the house! Still, we have yet to succeed. You know how much Marge dislikes you, so I suggest you be on your very _best_ behavior! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," Harry replied with a reluctant look in his eyes.

"While Marge is here you are to stay away from her unless it is meal time," Uncle Vernon snarled. "Any funny business and it will be curtains for you, boy!" 

The door bell rang and Uncle Vernon quickly jumped and pointed to the den. Harry understood that this meant to move quickly. Dudley ran to get the door. As Harry entered the den he could hear Aunt Marge yelling at Uncle Vernon about not feeding Dudley properly; Aunt Marge is large like Uncle Vernon and was thrilled when Dudley had been big too.

"Look how little he is, Vernon," she said in a loud voice. "You can see his bones for goodness sakes. I think he needs to come live with me for a year. I can get him back to the normal size a boy his age should be!" 

"Dinner is ready, Marge," Petunia urged hoping the discussion would end. "I've made the best turkey you could ever imagine."

"That's good, Petunia," Marge said as they all journeyed to the kitchen. "Tell me, Vernon, is that little trouble maker still in this house? I hope not because I would like to enjoy my trip here for a change."

Uncle Vernon smiled nervously before he replied. "Sorry, Marge, but we haven't been able to find another place for him. We really tried, honest."

Aunt Marge had a look of fury in her eyes as Vernon shouted at Harry to come to the dinner table. She, Aunt Marge, sat down at the table, still looking furious as she stared at Harry as he sat in his chair. 

"I just can't believe that evil brat is still under this roof!" she roared as she pointed a fat finger at him. "After the way he treated me last time! Boy, know this! If you think your school gives you a thrashing, just wait until I get a hold of you." She was turning red from yelling. 

"Come now, Marge," Uncle Vernon said as he shoved Harry out of the kitchen. "He won't be in your sights any longer. We'll feed him in his room until you leave."

Aunt Marge still had a look of utmost fury on her face as Harry walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs after dinner; he could hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon coaxing Aunt Marge as he entered his room. 

"That evil excuse for a muggle thinks I'm the one with a problem!" Harry mumbled as he slammed his bedroom door shut. "If I could only use magic, then I would turn her into flobberworm! All they do is eat! I'm sure she wouldn't mind that!

"I wonder where Hedwig went to? She's been gone since early this morning." 

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in the night sky, and it was once again Hedwig with a letter tied to her leg.

She flew through the window and landed on Harry's desk. 

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Hedwig as he untied the letter from her leg. 

He wasted no time in tearing open the envelope as Hedwig flew to her cage and began to eat.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How have you been? I hope all is well with the Dursley's. _

_ Ron has sent word that you need a place to stay, so I need you to ask your uncle if you could stay with me at Grimmauld Place. I've sent word to Hermione and Ron as well. Ron will be here when he returns from Romania, and Hermione will be here in a few days. I'll send someone to get you in a week. Your transportation is–er– hard to disguise against the muggles. Be ready to leave at midnight in one week! It is imperative that you do not waste anytime getting out of there! Hope to see you soon!_

_Remus_

"Hedwig, we're leaving!" Harry exclaimed with excitement. "I can't believe it! Well, better ask Uncle Vernon if I can leave." 

His expression turned from happy to grim as he thought of Aunt Marge. 

"How are we ever going to get to leave with her here? Well, I guess we can dwell on this in the morning. Good night, Hedwig." 

He walked over to his bed and fell fast asleep with the thought of seeing his friends running through his head.

Harry awoke the next morning and noticed it was already ten o'clock. He jumped from his bed and quickly changed clothes.

"How could I have over slept?" he said as he ran down the stairs. 

He slowed down as he neared the kitchen door. He slowly walked through the door and began to put left over breakfast on a plate.

"Think you are better than everyone else do you?" a dangerously cruel voice said in Harry's ear. He jumped and spun around almost dropping his plate. Aunt Marge was staring at him with a devilish grin.

"No m-ma'am," Harry replied. 

"Well it's well after ten o'clock and you are just now getting your breakfast," she said still smiling her evil smile. "I guess eating with the rest of the family is out of the question to you. You seem to be _above _everyone else. Is that what you think? My dear, dear boy, you are obviously mistaken." Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "Vernon and Petunia might go easy on you, boy, but I refuse! R-E-F-U-S-E! Refuse! You are a nasty, filthy, little boy that needs to be taught manners. Until I leave, you shall be up and ready to eat breakfast with the rest of the family. You shall even clean up after everyone. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Considering it's not my job–" Harry began in a rude voice, but he faltered in mid-sentence thinking of Lupin. "I would be more than happy to help out." His teeth were clamped as he spoke. 

Aunt Marge's devilish grin was once again on her face as she spoke. "Good boy. Now run along."

"Sure," he said his teeth clamped tightly together. 

Harry finished getting his breakfast and went back to his room. He could hear Aunt Marge laugh as he slammed his door shut. "She reminds me of that old bat Umbridge!"

Harry finished his breakfast and took his plate back down to the kitchen. He could hear Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge laughing merrily in the living room. He quickly placed his plate in the sink and headed for the door. As he entered the hallway he saw Uncle Vernon enter the front door. Harry saw this as his chance to ask Uncle Vernon if he could leave for Grimmauld Place.

"Un-Uncle Vernon," Harry said as his uncle turned and glared at him. "I was wondering if I could– "

"If you could what?" Uncle Vernon asked angrily. "I had enough troubles at office, so I daresay I am not in the mood for your babbling!" 

Harry gulped but found the courage to continue. 

"I was just wondering if I could leave to stay with a friend of mine?"

"Well why didn't you say so!" Uncle Vernon said, his anger subsiding. "When do you leave, soon I hope! This is wonderful. With you out of the way, Marge will have a peaceful time. Well? When do you leave?"

"Well in a week–" Harry said, his hopes gaining.

"A week!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. "That simply won't do! You go and write to whoever you're staying with and tell them I want you out of this house tonight!"

Harry nodded and bolted up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to scribble furiously. He tapped on Hedwig's cage to wake her up. 

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Lupin right now." Harry said with a huge smile. "I need to know if we can leave tonight. I need you to fly as fast as you can, please."

Hedwig hooted and held out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her leg and walked her over to the window. 

"Remember," he said before he released her, "fly hard!" 

He thrust her out the window watching as she became smaller and smaller until he could see her no longer. He quickly turned his attention from the window and began to make sure all his things were packed. 

It was already six o'clock and Hedwig was nowhere to be seen. Harry had stayed at his window all afternoon; he even missed lunch and that had made Aunt Marge furious.

"Time for dinner, Harry," Dudley called as he walked passed Harry's bedroom.

Harry slowly walked to his door, glancing every alternate second at the window. With a sigh, he closed his door and ventured to the kitchen.

Everyone was already sitting around the table. Harry took a seat across from Dudley and Aunt Marge.

"Lovely looking dinner, Petunia," Aunt Marge said with a phoney smile.

"Thank you, Marge," Aunt Petunia said, looking thrilled. "You know Dudley's become a real little chef. He helped me prepare tonight's dinner. He cooked the potatoes and even made the salad." 

"Ripe little tike isn't he, Marge?" Uncle Vernon said gleefully.

"Well if he pulls his cards right, Vernon," Aunt Marge said with her phoney smile still in place, "he will be able to have servants to cook for him. Of course that's what I have. People like him!" She through a fat finger at Harry. "That's the type that need to learn how to cook for people!"

"I heard great chefs make a lot of money," Dudley said, trying to divert the conversation from Harry. 

"Servants work if you ask–" 

Aunt Marge's statement was cut short by her screaming at the top of her lungs. At that moment a snowy owl had flown into the kitchen and dropped a letter into Harry's lap.

"Go away, Hedwig!" Harry hissed quietly. "I'll get it!" he called aloud as he jumped up from his seat. He began to jump up and down yelling "Shoo!"and when Aunt Marge's screams grew louder he would quietly apologize. 

When Aunt Marge's screams subsided and when Uncle Vernon stopped looking at Harry as though he were going to kill him, Harry decided to go up to his room and stay.

Harry walked up the stairs followed by Dudley. He looked at the note Hedwig had brought back. All it said was, "Yes." Harry was so glad that he went to make sure all his things were packed, again.

"Why are you all packed, Harry?" Dudley asked as he watched Harry run around the room double checking all his belongings. "Are you going somewhere?" 

"Yes," Harry said in haste. "Professor Lupin, well ex-professor, is coming to get me tonight. At least I think _he _is."

Midnight was edging closer as Harry put his trunk on his on his bed. He was still continually telling Hedwig sorry for earlier.

"H-Harry," Harry heard Dudley stutter as he pointed to his window.

Harry ran to the window and peered out. A huge creature hovered right outside the bedroom window. Its front half was that of an eagle, with a beak, wings, and talons. Its back was that of a horse.

"Buckbeak!" Harry exclaimed as the giant hippogriff squeezed through Harry's window. "Now, Dudley, I need you to stay where you are. When I give the single, I need you to bow with me. Okay?" 

Dudley nodded as Harry backed up beside him. Harry nudged Dudley and they both bowed low to the ground. Buckbeak, in return, bowed down too. 

Buckbeak, Harry noticed, was carrying a note in his beak. Harry went up and grabbed it. It said for Harry to tie his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the rope on Buckbeak's hind legs. 

"Can you carry all of this?" Harry asked. 

Buckbeak nodded as Dudley walked up to pet him. Harry moved quickly as he tied his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the rope on the hippogriff's hind legs.

"Well I'll see ya next summer, Dudley!" Harry said as he jumped on the back of the hippogriff. "Let's go, Buckbeak!"

"Bye, Harry!" Dudley called as Buckbeak squeezed back through the window and took flight. "I'll tell dad you're gone!"

Dudley watched as they flew out of sight, wishing he could ride the strange creature.


	3. Potter Manor

Chapter 3: Potter Manor

  


Harry was thrilled to feel the cold air rush across his face. It reminded him of flying on his broom across the Quidditch pitch. 

"This is wonderful!" Harry yelled after they had been flying for over an hour. 

Within a few minutes of Harry expressing his feelings, Buckbeak began to descend. Harry could see the rooftops of many shabby houses below. They landed in a lawn where no house laid. As Harry dismounted Buckbeak and walked closer to where a house should be, a house emerged from nowhere. Harry walked up to the door and knocked. 

The door opened to reveal a wizard with graying hair and a large smile.

"Welcome back, Harry!" Lupin said as he ushered Harry in the house followed by Buckbeak. "I just can't believe to see you so soon. It's wonderful!" 

"Well, Uncle Vernon didn't want me to stay anyway," Harry replied as he untied his trunk and Hedwig's cage from Buckbeak. 

"I'll get those!" a young witch with hair of pink spikes shouted as she ran down the stairs towards Harry. "_Locomotor trunks_!" she said with her wand pointing at the trunks. She directed her wand up the stairs and followed the trunks that magically moved where her wand directed. 

"Alright there, Potter?" a grumpy voice said from behind him.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Moody," Harry said to the wizard.

"I think Harry needs rest!" the pink haired witch said as she ran back down the stairs. "Your room is still the same one, Harry."

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry said as he began to climb the stairs. "Good night, everyone." 

His room looked cleaner from the rest of the house. It had a bed to the left and a desk in front of the window. 

"They actually made this place look decent," a grumpy voice came from a portrait to Harry's right. Although no one was in the portrait, Harry knew that it was Phineas Nigellus, a previous headmaster of Hogwarts. 

Harry saw his trunks at the edge of the bed. With seeing the bed he fell onto it and without even realizing it, he fell fast asleep.

  


Harry awoke the next morning to a gruesome sight. A short creature with pointy ears and big eyes was standing over him. Its skin was wrinkly and looked as if it were loose as though it were falling towards the ground.

"Kreacher, what are you doing here?" Harry shouted as he jumped from his bed.

"The annoying one with the scar has returned to haunt poor old Kreacher," the old house elf said glaring at Harry. "Obviously he doesn't know that breakfast is ready or he would be downstairs with the others."

With saying this, Kreacher walked out of the bedroom. Harry got out of bed and changed out of his pajamas. He then walked down the dark hallway and passed a portrait covered by an old, dusty curtain. Harry remembered this to be Sirius's mother. 

Harry stopped walking. The thought of Sirius was still painful to him. Only a few months ago he had seen his godfather die at the Ministry of Magic. Harry thought about the person who had made him fall through those curtains, Bellatrix Lestrange. Now Neville 

Longbottom was not the only one with a personal dispute with Lestrange. 

"Harry, breakfast is ready," Tonks called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," Harry said weakly as he moved towards the stairs once more. 

"Harry, you just received three letters, and one looks very important!" Tonks said with a smile as she and Harry walked down into the basement kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry," Moody growled as Harry sat down and grabbed the post off the table. The first one was from Hermione.

  


_Dear Harry_,

  


_Lupin sent word to me this morning that you are already at Grimmauld Place. My parents said I could come later today. Hope to see you then._

  


_Hermione_

  


He placed Hermione's letter down down and opened the second one. This one was from Ron.

  


_Dear Harry,_

  


_ Lupin just sent me a letter saying your at Grimmauld Place. Mom says we're all coming in two days! Hope you are ready for quidditch this year! I'll see ya soon mate!_

  


_Ron_

  


Harry was pleased to hear from his friends and to know that they were coming soon. He felt lonely without people his own age to talk to. His eyes fell on the third letter. This one he did not recognize. It almost looked like the letter was highly important. 

  


_Dear Mr. Potter,_

  


_ I am pleased to send you your O.W.L. results. I hope you are pleased with the grades given. If there is any controversy about the grades, please notify me at once. Please note that the enclosed parchment shows your results._

_ Sincerely_

_Griselda Marchbanks _

  


Harry quickly grabbed the other parchment to review his grades. He hesitated at first before actually glancing at his grades.

"O.W.L. Results for _Harry Potter_"

-Charms: Outstanding

-Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

-Herbology: Outstanding

-Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

-Potions: Exceeds Expectations

-Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations

-Astronomy: Average

-Divination: Poor

-History of Magic: Average

  


"I don't believe it!" Harry exclaimed. "Three 'Outstanding's,' three 'Exceed Expectations,' two 'Average,' and one 'Poor!'"

"What did you make 'Poor' in, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, its just Divination, nothing important." Harry said still not believing he did so good.

"Potter has the grades to become an Auror," Moody growled with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Enough talking and more eating!" Tonks shouted as Lupin put plates on the table full of food.

  


After breakfast Harry ventured into the den. He could see that they, the other witches and wizards of the Order, had been trying to make the house good as new. Some attempts had proven successful. The cabinets and shelves actually looked like new, and the floor was a glimmering onyx marble. The curtains were draped in new, white curtains. Even the desk an chairs had been refurnished. 

Harry glanced at the far wall and noticed the Black family tree. He walked over to it and glanced at a burn hole where Sirius's name should have been. He looked around noticing the other names. He stopped as he saw Lucius Malfoy, making his thoughts wonder to Draco Malfoy. Hatred rose up into him. Harry had the idea of blasting the Malfoy's off the tree, but he resisted.

It was nearly noon when there was a knock at the front door; Harry had been in his room when he heard the knock. He ran out of his room and to the edge of the stairs. He saw Lupin answering the door. Harry could see brown bushy hair enter the door.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran down to greet her.

"Oh, Harry, it's so wonderful to see you!" she said as she hugged him. "By the way, how did you do on your O.W.L.s?"

"I'll explain while I help you with your things to your room," Harry said as he picked up one end of Hermione's trunk.

"Well I got three 'O's, three 'E's, two 'A's, and one 'P'!" Harry said as he helped Hermione place her trunk at the edge of her bed.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "I made all 'O's except for one 'E' in Arithmancy. What'd you make a 'P' in?"

"Divination of course," Harry replied. "I made an 'A' in Astronomy and that was lucky. I didn't even finish my star chart. Hermione, you're never going to believe what I made in Potions. I made an 'E'!"

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione said with a small laugh. "I can't wait to see the look on Professor Snape's face when you show up in his N.E.W.T. class." 

"It was a lot easier focusing without Snape breathing down my neck," Harry explained. "But still, an 'E'. I was hoping for at least an 'A'. Anyway, have you talked to Ron lately?"

"Not lately," Hermione said staring away from Harry. "Harry, there's something that I think you need to know. Ron told me when his dad found out. Nobody has said anything to you yet. Lupin thought we shouldn't yet, but I think it's time you know."

"And I think we should wait for Ron to be here before Harry finds out," Lupin said as he entered the room. "It's really nothing to worry about, Harry, honest."

"Hermione, you should see some of the rooms in the house," Harry said trying to change the subject.

"We've been working hard since May to get this place looking the way Sirius–," Lupin paused and avoided Harry's eye contact. Lupin thought better than to speak of Harry's godfather in front of him. "Well we've just be working hard since May to get this place to livable standards."

"Come on, Harry, let's go explore," Hermione said trying to derail the unusual silence.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day exploring the house. Recalling memories of the last time they were there and all the things that had changed. One of the things that had not changed was the picture of Sirius's mother yelling insults when she was roused. "Filthy, nasty creatures all around my beautiful house..."

Dinner that night was as joyous as ever. Harry was glad to be among his friends again. Hermione was telling everyone about her summer when Harry glanced at the fire. He jumped from his seat and ran over to it.

"Harry are you okay?" Tonks asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I saw _him _in the fire," Harry said with excitement.

"Who did you see, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I saw Sirius's head just a moment ago," Harry replied as he stared into the flames. "I know I did. His head was right here like he was using floo powder."

"Harry, now you know that isn't poss–," Lupin tried to explain before he was interupted.

"I saw him!" Harry shouted. "I know I did! It was Sirius, right here in this fire. He's trying to talk to me from death. I know he wants to return."

There was silence among them all. Everyone knew that Harry truly missed Sirius, but had not thought he would go to this far in saying he saw Sirius in the fire.

"Harry, maybe you should go to bed now," Lupin urged with sypathy. "It's still kind of early, but I think we all need a good nights sleep. You and Hermione can help with Buckbeak's room in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Harry sighed as he stood up. "I just miss him. I really never got the chance to truly know Sirius. Everything happens for a reason and I just don't know what the reason for this is...yet."

Without saying another word, Harry walked out of the kitchen and up to his room; Hermione followed suit.

"We all miss him, Harry," she said as Harry began to open his door. "It is a loss for us all and you need to realize you're not the only one that lost a friend. I haven't known him as long as the others, but he was like a close friend to me. If you really did see him in the fire, Harry, then we all should have seen him."

"I think because I miss him so much, I could have just imagined it," Harry said with a sigh of depression. "But it was so real, Hermione. Even if it was just for a split second. He could be pulling a 'Wormtail' on us, you know?"

"Good night, Harry," Hermione said as she walked towards her door. "I believe you saw him, Harry, even if I can't explain it." She smiled and entered her room. 

Harry felt a little bit better knowing that someone at least believed he saw something. Harry began to wonder if he had actually seen Sirius. It could have been someone spying on them and he only thought it was Sirius. His thoughts kept him up for an hour before he finally fell asleep. 

  


The next day Harry awoke, yet again, to find Kreacher staring at him from the door.

"Get out, Kreacher!" Harry said sleepily as he sat up in his bed. 

"Filthy boy needs to keep that ruddy owl quiet," Kreacher breathed quietly. "Good morning, young sir. An owl has graciously brought you your mail." Kreacher then walked off muttering insults towards Harry as he left. 

Harry looked up and saw an envelope on the desk. Hedwig was asleep in her cage. Harry got out of bed and went over to his desk to see who had sent the envelope. At glancing at the loopy, emerald green handwriting, he knew at once that it was his Hogwarts letter.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she threw open Harry's bedroom door. "Have you seen the new books for this year? _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _by Miranda Goshawk,_ Dark Arts for the Youth_: Author Unknown, _Theory of the Dark Arts_: Author Unknown, _Defense of the Dark Arts, Grade 6_: Author Unknown, and _All of History in One _by Zachary Cauldron."

"Well it seems the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher knows what he or she is doing," Harry said as he opened his letter. "But it seems he or she are trying to _teach _us the Dark Arts."

"It does seem like this person fancies the Dark Arts a little too much," Hermione said with a hint of concern. "I wonder who it could be though, and a new History of Magic book? Do you think we have a new teacher? Anyway, Harry, are you ready to begin cleaning Buckbeak's room? I just passed Lupin in the hall and he says he is ready when we are."

Harry placed his letter on his bed and followed Hermione out of his room and across the hall to Buckbeak's room. 

"Buckbeak will stay in the kitchen while you guys clean," Lupin explained as they entered the room. "Since you are both still underage, magic is out of the question. You will have to clean the muggle way." 

Lupin waved his wand and a bucket full of rags and other cleaning materials appeared.

"As you can see," Lupin explained, "we have managed to refurnish most of this room, but what we have refurnished is now dirty from that hippogriff. We are in the process of making a new home for him. Mundungus and Tonks are working on a pen in the back of the house. Of course we will have to perform some spells to keep muggles from seeing it. Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

Lupin left and Harry and Hermione began to clean. They cleaned off the cabinets and the dresser, which were covered in what Harry guessed as rat blood. They worked on the room for four hours before Tonks showed up.

"Harry, Hermione, lunch is ready," she said with a smile.

"We aren't even close to finishing!" Hermione groaned.

"That's because Remus is trying to give you both something to do," Tonks said as she pulled out her wand. With a quick wave the room was sparkling. "Muggles! Don't see how they can do it without magic. Takes too much time to clean."

The three ventured to the kitchen for lunch. When Harry walked into the kitchen he saw Mrs. Weasley's head in the fire.

"Good afternoon, everyone," the head said with a bright cheery smile. "Hope you are all well! We just got back from visiting with Charlie in Romania. Fred and George have taken a few day off of work to come with Ron, Ginny, and me to visit.

"Harry, Hermione, so good to see you. I was going to run to Diagon Alley in the morning after dropping off the little ones. Would you like me to get your books?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, "that would be wonderful."

"Well, best be off. I need to get lunch ready for the kids. Bye now!" Mrs. Weasley said before she vanished from the fire. 

"Good idea!" Tonks shouted from behind them. "Let's eat!" 

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Lupin in the den. To Lupin and Hermoine's surprise, Harry mentioned Sirius and seemed to be calm about it.

"He said his mother 'blasted' him off the family tree with some other relatives she thought 'unfit' for the family," he had said laughing. "Even he laughed about it, but I really think he didn't mind."

"Harry, there's something you need to know," Lupin said with a grave face.

"What is it?" Harry asked with curiosity as he ceased laughing.

"Well, Harry," Lupin began to explain, "you are family to Sirius. You are, to him, his last known relative. Harry, he told me before we went to the Department of Mysteries that if anything happened to him..." 

Lupin paused for a few moments. Harry guessed that Lupin was recalling the events that had occurred the night when Sirius had died. Lupin's blank gaze fell on Harry, which made him continue. 

"Anyway," Lupin said with a start, "Harry, Sirius left you this house. He even said once we get things changed around here, we are to put portraits up of you, your friends, and the Order. He also requested that this place be called 'Potter Manor' from the time he, Sirius, dies until the end of time. That was a direct quote from him, Harry."

Harry sat amazed at what he just heard. He could not believe that Sirius would give him his old house. 

No one spoke to Harry at dinner that night. Harry had not said a word since Lupin had told him that Sirius left him, Harry, the house. Harry was sad, but thrilled at the same time. He hated the fact that he was happy. 

"Why am I happy about it," he had mumbled under his breath as he walked to dinner. "He had to die for me to get it, yet I feel pleased because I know he would want me to be."

After dinner, Harry went straight to his room thinking about Sirius. He fell asleep debating whether he should be happy about the house, sad that Sirius was gone, or mad because he was happy about the house knowing he only got it because Sirius had died.


	4. The News of Azkaban

Chapter 4: The News of Azkaban

  


Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his own name. At first it sounded far off, but it became louder and louder until it was as if someone was right at Harry's ear. Harry jumped out of bed hitting his head with Ron's. 

"OUCH!" they both shouted as Harry fell backwards on his bed and Ron fell backwards on the floor.

"What was all the yelling for?" Harry said grumpily as he put his glasses on.

"You wouldn't get up for anything," Ron said laughing. "About time you got up, Harry. I've been here for over an hour. Everyone has already eaten breakfast and mom should be back any minute with our books. Why are you still in bed?"

"I had a long night, Ron," Harry said as he sat up and yawned. "Hermione might have already told you, but Sirius left me this house."

Ron stopped moving and began to stare at Harry.

"He left you _this _house?" Ron gasped with excitement. "Harry that's wonderful! Think about it. We only have two years left of school and you already have your own place. Fred and George still live at home because they haven't found a place to live yet. Mind you, they pay five galleons a month for rent. Harry, I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it, Ron," Hermione said as she walked into the room. "By the way, your mom is back with our books. This new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher really knows his or her books."

Hermione tossed a copy of _Dark Arts for the Youth_ at Harry. Harry opened and read the contents to see what the chapters would be about.

"The first chapter is on dementors!" Harry shouted.

"That's not all," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It goes over almost every piece of Dark Art magic there is."

"If the first lesson is dementors," Ron muttered, "I hate to see what's last!"

"Are Fred and George here?" Harry asked as he handed his book back to Hermione. 

"They went to Diagon Alley with mom," Ron replied, "so if she is back I'm sure they–"

_CRACK_

"Good morning, Harry," Fred and George said in unison after apparating into the room.

"Just heard from Lupin that you get this ruddy old house!" Fred said with a laugh.

"Well of course the first thing to do, after cleaning of course, is to get rid of that house elf, Kreacher," George added.

"That's kind of a mean thing to say, George." Hermione protested. "What if you were Kreacher and had to walk in your house for so long without anyone to talk to but enchanted portraits. Harry, you need to give him a fair chance."

"I'm not going to live here until after school, Hermione," Harry assured her. "I'm not making any changes until then.

"Now then, can I please have some privacy to change? Then I would like some breakfast. After that we can find something to do."

Everyone left for Harry to change. After he had changed he walked out into the hall and saw a strange looking wizard staring at him. The wizard had dark brown hair that touched his shoulders. His robe was white but covered in an assortment of colors of paint.

"Bless me," he said with a gasp. "_The _Harry Potter himself! My name is Ruldolph Dagonheart."

"Who are you, sir?" Harry asked as the strange wizard ran up to shake Harry's hand.

"I told you my name is Ruldolph Dagonheart," the wizard repeated. "A Remus Lupin has sent me to paint portraits of you and your friends."

"But why?" Harry asked as the others looked stunned.

"My hair!" Hermione screamed as she ran to her room.

"Let's put on our school robes for the pictures, Harry," Ron suggested as he ran to Harry's room to change into his robes.

"I'm confused," Harry sighed as he went to change.

When they had all dressed for the portraits to be made, Ruldolph Dagonheart told them to follow him into the den.

"You, girl," he spat at Hermione. "Go sit at the desk and pull out a book or something and look smart." 

He then turned to Fred and George and asked, "You two own Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes do you not?"

"Yes," Fred answered him promptly.

"Then we shall do yours together and in front of the store!" Dagonheart said as he turned to Ron and Harry.

"I understand you are both Quidditch players at Hogwarts," he said as Harry and Ron nodded. "Then we will do a duo portrait against this window here with you and your brooms. 

"You, red headed girl," Dagonheart commanded, pointing a finger at Ginny, "we'll have yours made in front of the desk with a cauldron and some ingredients you have for school."

The portraits took the all afternoon to finish. Dagonheart had painted Fred and George on two blank canvases and said when he had the background ready he would merge the portraits. 

"They will be ready by tomorrow afternoon," Dagonheart said as he exited the door, "Good day to you all."

"What a nut!" Ron said as he fell on a chintz chair with a sigh.

  


They all sat around in the den talking about there summers. Fred and George had mentioned their store which made the conversation even more interesting for Harry.

"So how is business?" Harry had asked.

"Booming, Harry, just booming!" Fred replied with a wide smile.

"And it will continue to boom with these little babies!" George added as he put a small box on a table. 

The box was rectangular and was decorated with unusual checkered colors. Harry looked closer and he saw a body on one side. He rubbed his eyes and took a second glance because he thought he saw Peeves the Poltergeist. 

"We call it 'Peeves In a Box'!" George explained as Fred took out his wand.

"_Things seem too calm and quiet, so it's time for you to cause a riot_!" Fred said as he pointed his wand at the box.

A tiny figure of Peeves burst from the box laughing Peeves's horrible laugh. 

"Why it's Potty-Wee Potter!" the Mini-Peeves shouted as he floated in circles around Harry. "Rotten tomatoes can be fun, but you won't like them when I'm done!"

The Mini-Peeves soon began to throw rotten tomatoes at everyone in the room except Fred.

"The beauty of these little things is that they don't attack the person who summons them," George said as he held his hand up to knock away the mini tomatoes being thrown at him. "The only problem is that if you are in the room at the time, they won't bother you. It's a give away of who summoned them."

They all had fun playing with the Mini-Peeves for the rest of the afternoon until dinner. Mrs. Weasley had made a feast that Moody said was "fit for a king." Even Mr. Weasley had showed up to join the group. 

When Mr. Weasley sat down beside Lupin he whispered something in his ear. Lupin shook his head and then cleared his throat.

"Harry, there is something I think you need to know," Lupin said looking grave. The entire room fell silent. "I told you that Hermione was worried for you, but I never told you why. It's hard to tell you because I don't want you to worry. I don't want you to feel like you are the only one in danger because we all–" 

"Just tell him, Remus!" Moody growled he as took a drink from his hip flask.

"Harry, Azkaban has been destroyed," Lupin said staring down at the table.

"What?" Harry shouted looking stunned.

"Every last dementor and prisoner gone, to _him _no doubt!" Moody said.

"This can't be true!" Harry gasped. "Everyone they caught at the Ministry the other month, gone!"

"Harry, you don't need to worry so much," Mrs. Weasley assured him. "They are not coming for you. He-who-must-not-be-named goes after everyone who is against him. Mind you, there are a lot of witches and wizards against him!" 

"Hogwarts will be the safest place for all of you," Tonks said. "You-Know-Who would not dare enter the school as long as Albus Dumbledore is there."

"Let's hope so," Moody said.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Mad-Eye?" Tonks objected.

"Well if he's got most of his cronies back," Moody explained. "With an army he just might try to go for Hogwarts. I'm just saying these kids need to be prepared for the worst!"

"Moody, quit putting ideas in there heads!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "There will be no sort of army attacking Hogwarts."

"How about we just eat and stop worrying about dying!" George suggested with a small laugh that was faltered by his mother's stern look.

They all ate their dinner and no more was said about Azkaban. Mr. Weasley discussed things that were going on at his office with Lupin while Fred and George talked about business at Diagon Alley. Tonks and Moody discussed security plans that Hogwarts might need to keep the Dark Lord away. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing the new books for school once again, but this time with Ginny.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione, and Ron ventured out of the kitchen and decided to look over _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _before they went to bed. 

When they were by the front door they could hear shouts from outside.

"I know it's here, but where is it!" a woman's voice shouted.

Harry ran over to a window by the door and peered out. What he saw made him want to scream, but he could not find the ability to.

"Death Eaters," he murmured.

"What?" Ron said running up to the window.

"Hermione, go get the others!" Harry said as he and Ron backed away from the window.

Within moments everyone in the house was in the small foyer.

"Kids, upstairs! Now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

They all ran upstairs and went into Harry's room. Fred and George pulled out there wands.

"Everyone stay by the bed!" Fred ordered as he pointed his wand at the door. "_Colloportus_!" 

George ran over to the window and pointed his wand at it. "_Colloportus_!"

The window and the door were sealed shut. Harry grabbed his wand, even though he was underage, he was prepared to defend himself. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed suit.

"Phineas!" Harry shouted at the empty portrait. "Phineas, I know you can hear me! Tell Dumbledore there are Death Eaters here! Please!"

"Hold your horses," a grumpy voice growled from the empty portrait. After a view moments, the voice returned. "He said not to worry. They cannot enter the house unless he told them it was here."

"Because he's the Secret Keeper," Hermione said with a smile. "They can't get in no matter what. Dumbledore would never tell them about this place. I bet it is that evil Bellatrix woman."

"Of course," Ginny added. "Remember what Harry told us? Kreacher went to Bellatrix when Sirius told him to get out."

"And she's family so she knows the house is here," Ron added to Ginny's idea.

They all heard the door knob rattle, followed by a knock. They all raised there wands and pointed it at the door.

"_Alohomora_!" a voice said from the other side, though no one could tell whose voice it was.

The door slowly slipped open and everyone was prepared to attack. Fred accidently sent a Stunning Charm at the opening door, but it was a huge mistake.

"_Protego_!" Moody shouted and the Stunning Charm was sent straight back at Fred which knocked him backwards. 

"What's the idea of attacking me?" Moody growled. "Besides, you're gonna have to get up real early in the morning if you're going to pull a fast one on Alastor Moody!" 

They all laughed as Mrs. Weasley gave a terrible start when she saw Fred lying on the floor, paralyzed. 

"What happened?" she shrieked.

"He tried to stun me and I sent it back at him," Moody said heartily. 

Mrs. Weasley shot him a stern look as Ron and George lifted Fred up and dragged him out of the room. Everyone followed them out of the room. Harry sat his glasses on the night-stand and fell on top of his bed. 

"Poor Fred!" Harry laughed as he fell asleep. 


	5. School Begins Again

Chapter 5: School Begins Again

  


The remaining days of August flew by like the wind. The portraits arrived and Mrs. Weasley took down some of the old ones, which happened to yell and scream at her, and put up the new ones. Harry thought it was odd seeing himself in a portrait.

"It's okay seeing others, but when you see yourself it's weird," he had said when Mrs. Weasley hung the portrait of him and Ron up in the den.

The first of September was drawing closer and Harry's anticipation was driving him insane. He could not wait to board the Hogwarts Express and return to the place he thought of as his rightful home.

The night before their departure for the Hogwarts Express finally arrived. Mrs. Weasley made a large dinner. 

"You all better be ready in the morning," Mrs. Weasley warned as she placed plates on the table. "We won't have time to lollygag around. We can have a quick breakfast and then it's off to the subway station."

"I've been packed for days so I'm not worried," Ron whispered to Harry when Mrs. Weasley was not paying attention. 

After dinner, the Weasley children, along with Harry and Hermione, went upstairs to prepare for bed.

"I can't wait to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic teachers!" Hermione said anxiously with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Let's just hope you don't get all mushy with these two like you did with Lockhart!" Ron said as Harry began to laugh.

"For your information," Hermione snapped, removing the toothbrush from her mouth, "we don't even know if it is a wizard or a witch!"

"Hermione," Harry said trying to keep from laughing, "he was only joking. No need to get all serious! Not to mention we don't even know if we have a new History of Magic teacher."

Hermione glared at both of them before she stormed off to her room. Ron and Harry could not help but laugh.

"Well, good night, Harry," Ron said as he went to his room.

"See you in the morning," Harry called back. 

Harry jumped on top of his bed smiling. His thoughts were running wildly. He thought of life at the Dursleys, of Sirius, of his new house, of school, and of the new school year. He thought continuously until he could think no longer because he was fast asleep.

  


The next morning Harry was the first one to get up. He grabbed his trunk and heaved it down the stairs and placed it by the front door. He then ran back up the stairs, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and ran back down stairs to put the cage by his trunk. 

"Ready to leave so soon?" a voice said from behind Harry.

Harry jumped and spun around to find that it was Lupin. Lupin was standing in front of the kitchen door, smiling as he looked at Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"I can remember when I was a kid," Lupin began to laugh, "and I would always look forward to the first day of school. I always heard muggle children usually dread the first day of school." He gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley said to be ready, and you know how she is," Harry laughed.

"No, tell me!" Mrs. Weasley said from behind Lupin.

Harry gulped before he said, "I only meant that you like to be prompt. I find nothing wrong with it."

Mrs. Weasley stared at him viciously before she cracked a huge grin, "Only joking, dear."

Laughing, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry all walked down the stairs and into the basement kitchen.

Soon, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, one by one, came into the kitchen. Each one looking more tired than the person before.

"Mom, can I go back to sleep until we leave?" Ron moaned as he plopped down into a chair.

"We only have twenty minutes to eat before we leave," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed the food on the table. "We have to be there early with everyone."

"What do you mean everyone?" Ginny asked. "We're all here!" 

"Tonks, Moody, and Lupin will be traveling with us," informed Mrs. Weasley. "Dumbledore requested that they come to the school to discuss – er – certain matters." 

"You mean matters for the Order don't you, mom?" George asked.

"When will we be old enough to join the Order, mom?" Fred asked.

"Enough questions for now!" Moody barked as he entered the room.

No more was said until it was time to leave. It was eight o'clock and most of the travelers were tired; mostly the children. They had to walk to the subway station. Harry groaned at the thought of having to carry all of his belongings that far. Tonks winked at Harry as she waved her wand at the trunk and cage. Harry went over to pick up the trunk and found that it was as light as a feather.

It took only thirty minutes to get to the station and then another fifteen to get to London. It was pouring down with rain outside when they had arrived. They all walked towards the station as Moody complained about all the rain.

They arrived at the train station soaked from head to toe. Tonks helped Harry load his belongings on a trolley while Lupin, Moody, and Mrs. Weasley helped the others. They walked towards platforms nine and ten in groups.

"Better go a few at a time or it will look odd," Moody had suggested.

Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Ginny went first. They walked side by side until they reached platforms nine and ten, in which they walked one by one between the barriers. The platform only had a few people on it as it was only nine o'clock.

"I've never been here this early before," Ron said laughing as he, Harry, and Ginny made there way to the back of the train. "I'll put my stuff here now, but I still have to meet in the front with the other prefects first."

"I almost forgot you were a prefect," Harry said as helped Ginny load her trunk into an empty compartment. 

"Why did we have to be here this early?" Ginny moaned as Hermione and Tonks walked into the compartment. 

"Because we're on guard!" Tonks said as she waved her wand, making Hermione's trunk fly up into the air and into an empty luggage space. "Security needs to be tight everywhere now that Azkaban has been blown to a pile of rubble."

"So that's why you all had to come," Hermione said as they all ventured off the train. "Dumbledore wants you all to guard the platform." 

"I think it might go further than just the platform," Tonks whispered so no one else could here. "Dumbledore seems worried that You-Know-Who might actually try and attack Hogwarts."

"Oh no," Harry said to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as Tonks walked towards the platform entrance. "If Dumbledore is worried then you know everyone should be worried."

"True," agreed Hermione, "but Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who fears. He wouldn't be foolish enough to attack Hogwarts."

"Unless he had an army," Ron murmured as he shuddered at the thought.

No more was said about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The arrival of many of their friends got their minds off the subject. Dean Thomas had shown up with dread locks and a weird looking hat.

"My family went to Jamaica for vacation," he had explained.

Neville and Seamus arrived looking the same. They said their greetings to Harry and the others as they boarded the train.

Eleven o'clock came quickly and the train began to depart. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny waved to the other Weasleys as the train began to move. The four of them were in a compartment by themselves until two of their friends showed up.

Neville appeared, once again, looking for his toad. Ron could not stop laughing when Neville found his toad, Trevor, in his pocket. "I thought it was a chocolate frog," Neville said as his face turned a bright red.

Luna Lovegood had showed up almost seconds later with the latest copy of the _Quibbler_. Ron gave a small yelp when Hermione had hit him for almost saying, "Hey, Loony."

The trip to Hogwarts was fun. Harry watched Ron and Neville play wizard's chess while Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all read through the _Quibbler_.

It was a clear, dark night when the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Harry could hear his friend Hagrid call for the first years. He waved to Hagrid and ran with the others to get in a free thestral driven carriage. The carriages carried the students up to the stone steps leading into the entrance hall of the castle. 

The students filed into the entrance hall, most of which ran because they were so hungry. As Harry and the others entered the hall, Professor Flitwick had stopped Harry. 

"Need you to come with me for a quick moment please," Flitwick squeaked as he began to climb the grand staircase. Harry followed him, taking tiny steps as not to walk on top of Flitwick.

"Dumbledore wanted me to give you this first thing so no one can say anything," Flitwick was explaining as they entered a room on the second corridor. It was the charms classroom. "Now where did I put it?"

"Excuse me, sir," Harry interrupted, "but what is it that you must give me?"

"Oh yes, here it is," Flitwick said as he walked out from behind a stack of books. "Keep it safe, Potter. It's an official note from Dumbledore himself giving you permission to use the Room of Requirement for your Dumbledore's Army meetings. Of course, a curfew has been set for midnight and the request that it not interfere with other school work."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he put the parchment into his pocket.

"Now off you go," Flitwick said urging him out of the classroom, "down to the feast!" 

Harry ventured down the corridor, back to the marble staircase, and set off for the Great Hall. He was almost to there but he glanced a quick look at a moving portrait of a woman in a white dress when he ran into something solid and fell backwards.

"Shouldn't you be at the feast, boy?" a strong voice came from above Harry.

Harry looked up and saw a man dressed in a dark red cloak and a cane with the emblem of a dragon on the top. The man had short black hair and his eyes were, to Harry's surprise, a deep burgundy. He looked young, but terrifying at the same time.

"Sorry, sir," Harry muttered as he got to his feet. "I was just–"

"How are you Rufius?" Flitwick called as he walked down from behind Harry. "Potter, why aren't you at the feast?"

"I was on my way, sir," Harry tried to explain, but the man named Rufius interrupted. 

"Potter? _The _Harry Potter?" he said with curiosity. "Forgive my rude behavior, Mr. Potter. I am Rufius Draconis. Enough of this now, it is time to eat. Potter, Flitwick, I shall see you down in the great hall."

With that, he walked off and Harry and Flitwick walked towards the great hall. When Harry had entered the great hall, he noticed that the sorting had already occurred and the golden plates were full of food. He found a place between Ron and Hermione and began to tell them what had happened until he was interrupted. 

It happened so suddenly that every head in the great hall turned. Both large doors flung open to reveal two men; one Harry had met earlier, but the other he did not know. The new wizard wore dark gray robes. His hair was black just like Professor Draconis's, but his eyes were gray. Draconis was standing quite stiff with his cane in front of him. He picked it up and began to walk towards the staff table, closely followed by the other man. Their eyes stayed straight ahead the entire time. When they reached the table they stopped and bowed to Dumbledore. 

"Might I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said as he stood up to announce the room. "Professor Rufius Draconis. And your new History of Magic teacher, Gideon Blackheart. Professor Binns has decided to take a vacation."

Professor Draconis and Professor Blackheart turned to face the students and bowed in unison. With a swish their cloaks, they went to sit down. Draconis in deep conversation with Dumbledore and Blackheart in deep conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"They look scary," Neville stammered as every eye in the hall was on the new professors.

"I've heard that name before," Hermione said, tapping the table. "Rufius Draconis." 

"Let me guess," Ron sniggered, "you read it somewhere?"

Hermione gave him a look of disgust before she continued, "I'm not sure if he's one of them, but there is a family known as the Draconis's that are well renowned. I'll have to find the book again and see if he's in there. Anyway, the Draconis family are dragon lovers and have built many reserves for dragons."

"I bet Hagrid's happy then," Harry said as he saw Hagrid get up from his seat to go and shake Professor Draconis's hand. 

The end of the feast finally arrived and Professor Dumbledore stood up to make everyone silent.

"Welcome new and old," he began, "to, what I hope, another productive year." He winked at the students. "As usual, the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, unless you are accompanied by a teacher. No corridor has been restricted this year. Also note, no magic is to be used in the corridors. We have opened some unused classrooms this year for practicing magic if you wish; just notify a teacher of your whereabouts. With having that knowledge, which will soon leak out of your ears, I wish you all a good night." 

They students filed out of the great and went to their common rooms. Ron and Hermione had to lead the first year Gryffindors to the common room. 

"Now, you can not give the password to anyone, or tell them where this place is," Hermione warned them. 

"Oh, and try to remember the password," Ron said as he glanced over at Neville.

"The password is _Locomortis_," Hermione said.

"That's almost the incantation for a Leg-Locker Curse," a short little first year with long, brown hair said.

"Oh great," Ron muttered to Harry, "another Hermione."

They all entered the common room; Hermione told the first years where to go as Harry and Ron went up to their dormitory to go to bed. Their belongings, like always, were already by their four-poster beds. 

"Good night," Harry said as he fell onto his four poster bed and went to sleep.


	6. And the School Work Increases

Chapter 6: And the School Work Increases

  


Harry was glad to be back in school. At breakfast the next day, Professor McGonagall brought the Gryffindors their class schedules. 

"I can't believe we have these together," Ron said as he dropped his schedule in his cereal.

"Let me see," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's schedule. "You have double Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and then your free for the afternoon. That's really good."

"I know, can you believe it?" Ron said with a smile.

"I'll be in Ancient Runes while you two are on break." Hermione said as she looked down at her schedule. 

"Ron!" Harry shouted making a few heads turn. "We have double Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

"But with Slytherin," Ron said frowning.

"With who?" Harry said as he dropped his pumpkin juice on top of his eggs. "That can't be right!"

"Actually it is perfectly correct, Mr. Potter," Professor Draconis had walked up behind them. "Asked for it to be scheduled that way myself. You see, Mr. Potter, students tend to work more diligently when they are up against rivals. I'm sure you know Gryffindor and Slytherin are famous rivals not only in the past, but in the present as well."

He walked briskly away, his staff held at his side.

"That guy gives me the creeps!" Neville said as they all made there way to Herbology.

This year they were moved to Greenhouse Five. Professor Sprout was awaiting them as they entered the empty greenhouse.

"Welcome Gryffindors to Greenhouse Five," she said with a bright smile. "Now this year I decided to have a little project. It will be part of your final, so you will have all year to get ready."

Hermione almost fainted when she heard this. "She's giving us our final..._now_?" 

"Now each of you must pick one plant from this list," Professor Sprout explained as she held up a piece of parchment. "I suggest one you will be able to _control_."

_Control_? Harry was not liking the sound of this exam one bit.

"Of which I will supply the seeds," Professor Sprout continued. "You will have one year to keep your original seed alive. Points can be deducted even if your plant reproduces but the parent dies. Another part will be a very well developed essay, three pieces of parchment, front and back, on your plant."

Professor Sprout was smiling as if this was her best idea ever, but the students looked horrified; except for Neville. 

"Professor?" Neville had raised his hand, which he rarely did, even in Herbology, "What if we already have a plant?"

"Well, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout answered, "you will have to start from a seed of course. Mind you it will be first come first serve. All you have to do is sign up on this–"

Before Professor Sprout had finished, she was bombarded by a horde of students. Neville had grabbed it first and scribbled something down. He then passed it to Ron and the list went around the room. The last two to get the list were Harry and Hermione. 

Every plant that was on the list had been taken except for two. Harry and Hermione looked at the last two plants and were not too pleased. 

"Devil's Snare and Venomous Tentacula?" Harry groaned. 

"Well I'll take the Devil Snare and you can have the Venomous Tentacula," Hermione said as she wrote her name next to her plant and Harry's next to his. 

Ron had signed up for Gillyweed. He said he thought it would be easy. Neville had signed up for Mimbulus Mimbletonia, and since he already owned one, he already knew how to take care of one. Dean Thomas was not lucky either because he had to raise a mandrake. 

Professor Sprout went down the list calling out names and the corresponding plant. She told them that the seedlings will be ready next lesson and for today's lesson they were going to help her get a few things ready for the younger students.

They spent most of the class getting mandrakes ready for second years. Neville almost knocked one out of its pot. When he knocked the pot over, everyone covered their ears. After the mandrakes, some of them went to help trim the tentacles of a Venomous Tentacula while the rest of the students were setting up bouncing bulbs.

After class they all journeyed to their dormitories to change before Care of Magical Creatures. Although Hermione suggested they wait because they did not know what Hagrid had in store for them.

The sun was bright so they thought that it would not be so bad. They arrived at Hagrid's hut to see a large glass tank that sat on a large table. As they approached they saw large, blue insects scurrying around. 

"These actually look decent," Ron said as he reached in to touch one.

"Careful, Ron," Hagrid said as he ran up to the tank, but it was too late. 

Ron had gave a yelp because one of them had stung him. He felt funny and closed his eyes tight for a moment. He had not even realized he was floating three feet above the ground. 

"Those billywigs weren't for you lot," Hagrid said as he pulled Ron from the air and held a gigantic hand on his shoulder so he would not float off. "For you lot, I got a real treat. Jus' got them in today. O'course, they had to have a Silencin' Charm put on them, but jus' in case I need you lot to put on these ear muffs."

He took them to the other side of his hut which had a cage full of bright colored birds. 

"Fwoopers, jus' got 'em yesterday," Hagrid shouted so the students could hear through the earmuffs. "I'm not much on essays but Dumbledore said I should get you lot ready for your N.E.W.T.s, so I need one piece of parchment on these little critters. Can anyone tell me why they need a silencin' charm?"

Hermione's hand shot up, but another voice answered before Hagrid had even called on Hermione.

"Fwoopers are native to Africa and can only be sold with a silencing charm because their song can drive, not just anyone, but _anything_, insane," a boy answered from behind them. 

Harry had never noticed him before until now. He was Harry's height, but with dirty blonde hair and had a strange accent about him. His blue eyes looked full of eagerness.

"That's right," Hagrid said a little bewildered. "An' who are you?"

"Sorry, Professor Hagrid," the boy explained as he pulled out a piece of parchment. "I have just transferred from the Advanced Wizarding Academy for Wizards to Hogwarts this year. My father was transffered to the Ministry in London. My schedule has to be changed a bit because of some classes I need to catch up on."

"Well, what's yer name?" Hagrid asked.

"Forgive me," the boy said with a smile. "My name is Joseph Erkling, but you can call me Joey." He looked at Hermione and gave a quick smile which made Ron look at him in disgust.

For the rest of class they all walked around the cage examining the fwoopers. Hagrid was yelling information so that they could hear through the earmuffs. 

After class, Harry and Ron said bye to Hermione as she walked off to Ancient Runes with Joey.

"I don't like him," Ron said as he glared at Joey as he walked off. Harry could only laugh. 

Needless to say Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to skip dinner and went straight to the library. Ron and Harry decided to work on their essay for Care of Magical Creatures while Hermione began on her Ancient Runes homework. They were in the library all evening, but they had all managed to finish at least one essay.

"You think they would go easy on us as we get older," Ron moaned as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well at least we have all year to work on our Herbology assignment," Hermione said as she smiled weakily.

"Yeah if you have a plant like gillyweed," Harry said as a suit of armor bowed to them as they passed.

"Actually, Harry," Hermione said with a grin, "gillyweed is very hard to keep alive. It needs to stay moist, but it needs the sun at the same time, and it can't stay soaked in water. You also need to keep a close watch on it for most of the day, and we have to keep these things alive for a year."

Ron's eyes were growing large and Harry could hear him groan.

"Ruining everything for everybody," Ron mumbled. 

"Well I was only being honest," Hermione said forgetting that Ron was using gillyweed for his assignment. "_Locomortis_." 

They entered the common room to see that is was strangely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked as he fell into a chair by the fire.

Suddenly the portrait hole opened and a horde of students ran into the common room.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked as she ran into the room. "You should have been at dinner. These two second years got in a fight, a fist fight, and the new professors showed up and they just stopped. One of them, Draconis I think, walked up to them and said something that only they could hear. Then they both ran from him looking horror struck."

"Well while you were admiring the new professor," Ron said darkly, "we were busy doing our homework."

"Well with an attitude like that, I guess I'll keep the food I brought up for you!" Ginny said as she handed a few cakes to Harry and Hermione. 

Ron glowered at Ginny as she walked away to her dormitory.

"Well I'm tired, I'll see you both in the morning," Harry said handing his cake to Ron. 

With the first day of school out of the way, Harry felt like he was at home at last. Although the thought of having double Defense Against the Dark Arts and double Potions with the Slytherins the next day troubled him, he fell asleep thinking about the fwoopers from early that day.

* * *

Professor Draconis's classroom was deep in the dungeons. When the students entered the classroom, they could not believe it. The room was lit dimly by a few torches, for there were no windows. The desk at the front of the class was long and made of a dark red wood. The bottom of the desk even had claws surrounding what looked like orbs made from rubies. The chair had two dragon heads extending from each side of the top with what appeared to be orbs of ruby in their mouths.

Professor Draconis sat in his chair, tapping his fingers together, watching every student study his room. He was wearing dark green robes and his staff was perched against his chair. He did not speak until they all were seated.

"Good morning, class," he said in a strong, young voice. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts for sixth years. I would like to begin the class by letting you all get to know me a bit better.

"I have been in Romania for the past five years studying dragons. I am a member of _the _Draconis family that I'm sure some of you heard about, but I'm sort of the 'black sheep' of the family. I was in Romania when I discovered that Dumbledore needed a new teacher for this position, so I decided to take the job. It took all summer to get the ministry to agree."

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione said as she raised her hand. Draconis nodded to acknowledge her. "Why did the ministry have a problem with you being a teacher?"

"You must be Miss Granger," Draconis said with an evil grin. "I've been warned about you. Always asking questions about things that do not concern you."

Hermione slid down in her seat so that she was hidden except for the top of her head.

"That matter is of no importance to any of you at this time," Draconis said standing to his feet and looking at the class more sternly. "I'm sure some of your parents were not pleased with the reading material required for my class, and I'm sure that some were pleased with the low prices."

"They should have jus' gave them to us for free," Seamus laughed.

"True," Draconis agreed before he continued. "Of course, this is one reason the Minister did not want me to teach. I had to explain my lesson plan, which is: to know how to defend against the Dark Arts, one must know the Dark Arts. Of course some of the spells you will not be able to perform. I will let you know which ones when we get there.

"My class will be divided into three parts, in which you shall be graded on three different levels. First, you will have a grade on your book smarts. This will include homework and essays as such. Second, you will have a grade for being able to perform the magic itself. Third, by next lesson, you will all be sorted into groups, and like the school houses, your group will be your family. You will work together and try to improve your skills.

"The reason for the groups is to keep students on top of things. Your grade will depend on your group. If one person can not perform a task, then it will hurt the group's grade. Unity will be the key to your grades. I suggest your house rivalry be put on hold if you are grouped with a member of a different house.

"Now, our first lesson will be split up into parts. The subject should be fairly easy seeing how _they _were at this school a few years ago. Dementors will be our first lesson. You will begin by researching the topic and giving me two pieces of parchment, or one piece front and back, on dementors. I grade harshly on essays by the way. When you write, you must put a part of your soul into it. When I read your essays I want to feel like I am the dementor. I want you to know what it thinks, how it thinks, how it acts, what it likes, what it does not like, and anything else you can find.

"Of course it seems like a lot of work but once you start, you will be amazed at how time flies. Now for the parchment to be used."

Draconis walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of blank parchment from it.

"For any assignment I give you will have to use my _special _parchment," he explained waving the parchment in the air. "This can be good news or bad news for some of you. It is enchanted to format your paper in a certain format. You have the usual heading, title and name, and then the rest will move your writing around in the way I wish. On a different note, it will either shrink or enlarge your handwriting and space it in the way I wish. For those of you write very large and space your words largely, be warned because you are in for a rude awakening.

"Now then, please open _Dark Arts for the Youth_ and begin reading chapter one until the end of class."

"But we have almost two hours left of class," Malfoy moaned.

With the excitement of the new teacher and his new techniques of teaching, Harry had forgotten that the Gryffindors shared the class with the Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy I presume," Draconis said with a sneer. "The last time I checked this was my class and what I say goes. If I wanted you to read all week without eating or sleeping you would do just that because I said so. Besides, you can begin taking notes for your report after you have read chapter one once.

"I almost forgot to add that you will need to use your other books as references with your essays. You may begin."

Harry thought that Draconis was going to be a good teacher until he began walking around the classroom a few minutes later.

"You are only on page two?" he shouted at Neville. "Have you been day dreaming, boy? I could have read the entire chapter by now. Five points from Gryffindor for you lack of concentration and devotion to the assignment."

Neville looked horror-struck and quickly began reading. Harry did not like the way Draconis took away the points for really no reason. Before the end of class, he had taken away a total of thirty points from Gryffindor and a total of fifteen from Slytherin. He made up excuses like, "Drawing instead of taking notes," or "You could have finished the essay if you weren't taking your sweet time."

By the end of class, Harry thought that he would never want to go back. It seems that no one in the entire school liked the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher except for Hermione. 

"He did have some serious points," she had said as they made their way to Potions. "I admit that taking the points might have been a little extreme, but other than that, I think he's an excellent teacher."

If Harry thought Professor Draconis was hard on them, it was nothing compared to Snape. He, Snape, walked around with an evil grin as he insulted the Gryffindors on their potions. They were to make a Rooting Potion, a potion that would double the number and strength of plant roots.

Finally the class ended after Snape warned that if any of the potions were wrong, that student would end up cleaning out cauldrons for a month; without magic.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were happy to finally be able to go down to the Great Hall to rest after a long day of work. 


	7. Quidditch Revelation

Chapter 7: Quidditch Revelation

  


The next day turned out to be better than the previous. Transfiguration turned out to be difficult, but it was better than Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were to change books into animals. Of course for the first lesson they started off small. They were trying to turn the books into a mice. Hermione's mouse had the ribbon bookmark from her book as its tail; she was highly disappointed.

After Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Charms. Professor Flitwick introduced a new charm that he hinted would be on the final. It was a Spinning Charm. It was yet another dueling spell that caused the opponent to spin around in circles. Flitwick also showed them the how to use the Levitation Charm with the Spinning Charm together, which he demonstrated using Harry. Needless to say the entire class was dizzy and wobbled out of the classroom at the end of class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to spend lunch out on the grounds. They all went and sat by the lake. Hermione had brought some sandwiches from the Great Hall and Ron had grabbed a few goblets of pumpkin juice.

Hermione busied her self in her Ancient Runes book while Ron practiced turning one of his books into a mouse and then back into a book. Harry just sat and watched the giant squid swim across the lake. It was only moments later when Joey Erkling walked up. 

"Hi, guys," he said as he sat down beside them.

"Hello, Joey," Hermione said as she looked up from her book.

"Hi, I'm–," Harry began, but Joey interrupted.

"You must be Harry Potter, and you must be Ron Weasley; Hermione has told me all about the both of you," Joey said smiling. "Although I hate to tell you, but I didn't know anything about you, Harry, until Hermione told me." 

"You are the first," Harry laughed.

"Oh, practicing for Transfiguration?" Joey asked Ron, but did not wait for a reply. "Isn't it boring. I wish that class was more advanced. It _was _at my old school." 

"Then you do something better," Ron snarled under his breath.

Joey threw his book a few feet away from him and pulled out his wand.

"Are you going to bring it back to you?" Ron laughed. "That is pretty basic."

"I know," Joey said with a sarcastic smile. "I learned the Summoning Charm in my first year. I was going to show you a bit of the Transfiguration I learned in America." He raised his wand and pointed it at the book. "_Felinysta Ramoria_."

The book transfigured into a child white Siberian tiger. Ron's mouth dropped open from shock, Hermione felt quite impressed, and Harry just thought it was cool. Joey waved his wand and the book reappeared.

"You know," he said as he summoned his book back to him, "many people cannot perform that spell because they mispronounce it. Because they see the y in _felinysta_, they automatically assume it takes the long e sound when in fact, it takes the short i sound."

"Show off," Ron mouthed as he stood up. "I need to run upstairs and get my things ready for my next class.

"But our next class is Astronomy and we don't have that until night," Hermione said.

"Well I need clean my telescope," Ron said hotly. "Coming, Harry?"

Harry nodded and followed Ron back up to the castle. Harry could not believe the way Ron was acting. He had acted this way when Viktor Krum and Hermione began to get close. He would not openly admit it, but Harry thought that Ron liked Hermione.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Ron was saying as he and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Is Weasley jealous?" a voice said from the staircase above. It was Malfoy.

"Go suck a toad, Malfoy," Harry yelled as he and Ron walked right past Malfoy. It took Harry a while to figure out that Malfoy was, for the first time ever, alone. This puzzled Harry greatly. He had never known Malfoy to walk around without Crabbe and Goyle.

No one was looking forward to the next Herbology lesson. As they entered Greenhouse Five they noticed small pots with their names on them. 

"Welcome back sixth years," Professor Sprout greeted them as she entered the greenhouse from a back door. "Now if you will please stand in front of your pot I will explain everything."

The students all moved silently to their pots and waited for instructions.

"Now I have given each of you directions and references for books on how to care for your plant," Sprout explained. "I hope you will all have fun growing your very own plant.

"Now some of you will need to take special precaution with your plants. Mr. Thomas, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger are three examples. Devil's Snare, Mandrake, and Venomous Tentacula are hard plants to raise. I suggest you all, you three especially, keep your plants under control at all times. I have made some suggestions also, as you can all see. Now put everything away for now.

"Today we will be examining Viper Lilies. Mr. Longbottom, I do hope you kept your toad in your dormitory because these plants are carnivorous and enjoy eating toads."

The rest of the seemed to zoom by. It was at dinner that night when Hermione brought up the subject of the D.A.

"We need to have our first meeting of the year," she had told Harry, and he agreed. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went around searching for the other members of the D.A. and told them they would have their first meeting that night at nine o'clock.

When they, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, arrived at the Room of Requirement, they noticed that everything was exactly as it was the last time they were there. Slowly, the others arrived until all the original members of the D.A. were there. Even a few new members showed up: Joey Erkling, who was a Ravenclaw, a third year Hufflepuff, and a second year Gryffindor. 

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army," Harry said as the others sat down on cushions Hermione had placed in a circle on the floor. "This year we are a little more wiser about our skills. Some things we might go over will be a review, and some will be new. I think that we should expand our knowledge, however. This year we will have different teachers teaching different skills. Defending against the Dark Arts means more than knowing what we learned last year. 

"Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms will be taught, in addition with our regular lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I feel that Hermione should teach Charms since she masters them quicker than anyone else I know. I know he is a new student, but his knowledge in Transfiguration is vast, compared to most of us. I believe we should allow Joey Erkling to teach Transfiguration." Joey looked stunned.

"You want me to teach?" he stammered. "I can't. I'm really not that good. I don't think it is fair to those who were here last year."

"Any objections to him teaching?" Hermione asked. Harry saw Ron looking furiously at Joey, but he, Ron, said nothing. "Okay. It is settled then. Joey, you will teach Transfiguration. Any objections to me teaching Charms?" There were none. "Okay. Then I will teach Charms. Harry already teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now who can teach Potions?"

There was a pause here. The fact was, none of them, not even Hermione, was that great at Potions. As they pondered which one would teach Potions, the door opened. 

Harry, along with the rest of the D.A., gasped as they saw who stood in the doorway. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Potions is a cinch to me, why don't I teach it?" Malfoy said with a sneer.

"I hate to admit it, Harry," Hermione whispered to Harry, "but he is really good at Potions. Snape doesn't just compliment him only for show, he _really _is good."

"Okay, Malfoy," Harry said. "Any objections?" There were none, at least there were none that were spoken.

Hermione placed three more pillows on the ground for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Then she pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle.

"Ron, would you mind taking notes on the meetings?" Hermione asked. "All you have to do is write down what we do at the meetings."

"What?" Ron protested. "You want me to be a secretary? No, I refuse."

"Be rude then," Hermione snapped in a furious fit. "Ginny, will you do it?" 

Ginny agreed and began to write hastily on the piece of parchment. She wrote down what Harry had suggested and who would teach the different lessons.

"Now I also feel that we need a schedule that will work around everyone," Harry said suggested. "Because I understand with homework and Quidditch prac–" Harry paused. He had just realized what he should have realized long ago. Gryffindor had a total of two members on their team.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked in a worried voice. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said as he snapped back into reality. "Well that's enough for tonight. We can meet here next Monday, same time, and we will start with our Transfiguration lesson."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave. Harry had then mentioned to Ron about losing five members of the Quidditch team.

"Well of course you'll be made captain," Ron told Harry as the three made their way to the common room. "You've been on the team the longest."

"True, but you know more about Quidditch than me," Harry said. "We could always be joint-captains. You know, both of us be the captain."

"Well you will need to have tryouts, and soon," Hermione suggested as they entered the common room.

"We can post it on the notice board tonight and have the tryouts this Friday," Harry said as he sat in a chair by the fire and pulled out a piece of parchment. 

He and Ron began to design a flyer. Harry had enchanted it to glow every few seconds. "This way it will attract peoples' attention." 

With everything out of the way, the three of them sat by the fire for a while longer before they each went to their dormitories for bed.

The next morning at breakfast, a screech owl delivered a letter for Harry. He recognized the handwriting at once as Professor McGonagall's. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

_ Mr. Potter,_

_ As you know, a new Quidditch Captain is needed for the Gryffindor team. As it happens to be your sixth consecutive year as the Gryffindor Seeker, the duty of Captain shall be placed in your hands. I suggest tryouts immediately. Good luck with the team!_

  


_Minerva McGonagall_

  


Harry could not believe that he had been made Quidditch Captain. Not only did he have to take care of a Venomous Tentacula, teach the D.A., and do all his school work, but now he had to organize Quidditch practices.

"This is too much," he sighed as he told Ron about him being captain. 

"That's great, Harry," Ron cheered. "Harry you are the best bet. Oh, and I've been practicing all summer."

That Friday evening, Harry and Ron were the first to arrive at the Quidditch stadium. Harry and Ron decided to take a few laps around the stadium. Harry's Firebolt had not yet lost its touch. It moved as if it knew what Harry was thinking. Ron was happy to be back on his broom as well. Ron circled the goal post as Harry circled the stands. Soon after, a group of people entered the field. 

Ginny, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Dean, Seamus Finnigan, Neville, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil showed up for practice. Seamus, Dean, and Lavender wanted to tryout for the position of Beater, and Colin, Dennis, Neville, Ginny, and Parvati wanted to tryout for the position of Chaser.

"We'll start with the Beaters," Harry suggested. Seamus, Dean, and Lavender were using school brooms for the tryouts. 

Lavender was exceptionally good. Not once did a bludger get past her. Harry actually thought the bludgers were fleeing from her because she had to chase after them. Seamus was not bad either. He got hit in the leg, but it did not brake, it just began to turn an ugly shade green from where it bruised. Dean was the worst. Instead of trying to hit the bludger, he would fly away. Harry thought if Hogwarts had a soccer team, then he would definitely pick Dean, but not for Quidditch.

When the bludgers had been put away, it was time to begin the Chaser tryouts. Harry thought this would really be a tough decision. He would have to pick the best three out of five. He really felt bad for already not picking Dean. 

The Creevey brothers were the worst of them all. They always dropped the quaffle and missed the goal every time. Neville was actually quite good, but Harry knew how rough Chasers could be and he thought that Neville might need work with his confidence. Parvati and Ginny were the best. They flew like they had flown for years and never missed a catch or a goal.

Harry had a pretty good idea who he would choose for the team and decided to announce it before they all made their way back up to the common room. 

"You were all great," Harry began trying to keep things hopeful. "Now if you make the team you will need to get a broom. I will have to devise a schedule for our practices. Now to announce who will be on our team.

"Lavender, you were an excellent Beater. Congratulations, you made the team. Seamus and Dean, you two were great, but I have to decide and I hate to do it because you are both my friends. I have to choose Seamus, I'm sorry, Dean."

"It's okay, Harry," Dean said smiling. "I only came down here because I didn't fee like doing my homework. Besides, who else will make all the banners for Gryffindor."

"The chasers were even harder to decide," Harry continued, "but I feel that with a little practice, Dennis and Colin could become better. I think you both need to stick with it and tryout again next year." Colin and Dennis still smiled there large smiles; they were just happy that they did not fall off their brooms. "So I'll let you all know when we will have our first practice."

They all departed for the common room. _Maybe it will not be so hard after all_. Harry thought to himself as he glanced a last look at the Quidditch Stadium before he entered the castle.


End file.
